Golden Axe (weapon)
The Golden Axe (ゴールデンアックス) is a legendary artifact capable of imbuing the wielder with a number of different powers. It is considered a symbol of peace and prosperity, but in the wrong hands it can bring chaos and destruction. Creation In ancient times, a race of ruthless giants appeared from the darkness of the world and challenged the great gods to a battle. Both forces fought to a stalemate, and the fight seemed to last forever. But the fight suddenly came to an end when the power of the giants had been contained, and they were driven away back to the darkness. The battle was over, but many of those that led the battle met their demise. Those left alive in the land of the gods honed a weapon, the "Golden Axe". After a long time, humans began to emerge in the former land of the gods. The Golden Axe already left the hand of the gods, and the land was reigned by humans. One of the descendants from the evil giants that survived, Death Adder, tricked the humans and took the axe. Evil forces return to the land, starting an era of darkness.Golden Axe (Mega Drive) Japanese instruction manual Appearances ''Golden Axe Seeking to rule the land of Yuria, Death Adder took the Golden Axe and used its power to gather an army and began to conquer the land, destroying any who would oppose him, including the Firewood Kingdom. Six months later, Death Adder reaches the royal castle from the Southwood Kingdom and imprisoned the King and Princess, declaring rule over the land. Three heroes that lost their beloved ones to Death Adder's attacks, upon learning of where he is, rose up against his tyranny. After fighting through hordes of his minions, the heroes confronted the serpent king in the royal castle. A grueling battle insued, and even wielding the powerful Golden Axe, Death Adder was no match for the mighty warriors and was slain. The royal family was rescued and the Golden Axe was presumably left with the king, spreading peace across Yuria once again. Note that the Golden Axe's role isn't clear in-game, as an actual golden colored axe isn't seen is most versions. For example, the Japanese Mega Drive version manual says that Death Adder has the Golden Axe, but his and Death Bringer's weapons aren't golden, possibly due to pallette limitations. In the original arcade version, the axe used by Gilius is yellow, suggesting that he has the legendary Golden Axe. In the PlayStation 2 version, the Golden Axe is seen being wielded by Death Adder. Golden Axe II Dark Guld, a giant that was sealed a long time ago, emerged and claims the Golden Axe as his own as part of his plan to bring chaos to the land. The original three heroes from the previous battle learn of Dark Guld's takeover and return to the battlefield to retrieve the Golden Axe and bring peace. The three heroes fought through Dark Guld's forces, eventually reaching the king's castle. Entering the castle, the heroes defeated the last of Dark Guld's troops and confronted the dark lord, Dark Guld. After a long and gruelling battle, the heroes defeated the dark emperor and retrieved the Golden Axe, placing it back on the pedestal within the castle chamber. Golden Axe III Having fought in the battlefield twice because of the Golden Axe, and wanting to prevent it from falling into the hands of those who might want to misuse its power, the elder Gilius Thunderhead decides to return it to the gods. After bidding everone farewell, Gilius sets sail from the mainland with axe in hand. After some time sailing, a fierce storm suddenly appeared and brought wave after wave upon Gilius's ship, damaging it and throwing the crew overboard; Gilius included. As Gilius was losing consciousness, he heard loud, evil laughter. When he awoke, the Golden Axe was gone. In his journey to find it, Gilius notices that the once peaceful kingdom of Splash Hill from East Land became evil and had a new ruler, Damned Hellstrike. Convinced that it was the work of the Golden Axe, and being in no condition to fight due to his age, Gilius took it to himself find a new hero to save the people. Before long, four brave warriors gather in front of him to fight another axe war. Damned Hellstrike learned of the old dwarf's plan and laid a curse upon each of the four warriors to ensure that nobody could challenge his reign. One (or two, depending of the number of players) of the heroes are freed from their curses and are entrusted with lifting the curse on the other warriors, defeating Damned Hellstrike and retrieving the Golden Axe, so it can be rightfully returned to the elders. After fighting through mobs of invading demons and breaking the curses from the other heroes and the king, the warriors proceed through Damned Hellstrike's castle to confront him and reclaim the Golden Axe. A fierce battle ensues between Damned Hellstrike and the warriors, with each side delivering devastating blows but eventually Damned Hellstrike is overpowered and defeated. The warriors then find and rescue the imprisoned princess. Whilst escorting her safely out of the castle, there is a sudden surge of darkness and lightning strikes next to the warriors. The warriors return to the castle depths to find Damned Hellstrike in his true form, wielding the Golden Axe. Although Damned Hellstrike has returned and possesses power greater than anything the warriors have ever faced, the demon king is slain and evil spirits raise from his body, releasing the curses across the land. As the dark castle begins to crumble, the warriors retrieve the Golden Axe and escape. Peace was once again restored to the kingdom of Splash Hill and spreads throughout the land. The story of the wars, the warriors and the Golden Axe are passed down as legend. Golden Axe: The Revenge of Death Adder Death Adder rose again, and with Golden Axe in hand, declared reign over the land again as the new dark emperor. With the power of the Golden Axe, Death Adder created a large castle fortress in his own image and begins spreading darkness across the land. Gilius and four new warriors appeared and began fighting back Death Adder's forces, eventually making it to his fortress to engage Death Adder who, with the power of the Golden Axe, is stronger and more dangerous than ever before. The warriors broke though Death Adder's magical shield, allowing a full assault of strength and magic to be used against the tyrant. After a long and arduous journey, the warriors are victorious and escape the crumbling castle on the back of a dragon. As the heroes are making their escape, Death Adder climbs atop the dragon and attempts once more to defeat the warriors and rule supreme over the land. After a final showdown on the dragon's back, Death Adder is defeated again. In an last ditch attempt to destroy the warriors, Death Adder raises his hands and prepares to unleash a powerful spell, but before he is able to finish casting it, Gilius Thunderhead suddenly leapt at the tyrant, striking his head with Goah's axe. Losing concentration, both Death Adder and Gilius fall from the dragon and are engulfed in the large explosion caused by Death Adder's magic. The Golden Axe stays on the dragon's back alongside the four heroes. Its fate is unknown, but it is assumed to have been given to a royal family to be guarded or hidden in a safe place. Golden Axe: The Duel Eighty years after Death Adder's second defeat, the people had forgotten the tragic events of the past and had rebuilt their lives, and the Golden Axe is considered to be only a legend. However, the axe is rediscovered, and its power appears to have increased, being said to be able to grant its owner anything his heart desires. The Golden Axe itself appears to lure people to it, a quiet voice deep in their souls calling them by name and saying "Make your wishes come true". Many fight to claim the Golden Axe, of which ten warriors stand out. After defeating all opponents, the victor must face the Golden Axe itself in the Death Palace. The Golden Axe takes the shape of a powerful golden armor, which is believed to be the spirit of a sacred God dwelling within the axe. After its defeat, the winner claims the Golden Axe, its fate depending of the character used by the player. Ax Battler: A Legend of Golden Axe Long, long ago, the gods gave a gift to mortals, the Golden Axe. Legends say that the Golden Axe's magical powers were so great that whoever owned it could rule the world. Countless battles took place among mortals to gain possession of the axe. Finally the king became full of sorrow and hid the axe deep in his castle where no one could find it. Peace once again returned to the world. After many years had passed and the name of the axe was forgotten, Death Adder's forces began spreading further over the countryside. The situation was so bad that people could hardly travel outside of their towns anymore. Finally, the evil forces stormed the Firewood Castle and stole the Golden Axe from its hiding place. The peace-loving king of Firewood called on a young and brave warrior to regain the axe and avoid the world from falling into decay and darkness. The warrior entrusted with the fate of the world was Ax Battler. After travelling the world and fighting countless of Death Adder's followers, Ax Battler reached Death Adder's castle and faced him. Ax Battler is tired and worn-out, and Death Adder surrounded him with darkness, but despite his situation, Ax Battler cut the darkness in two in one amazing swing, defeating Death Adder and recovering the Golden Axe. Golden Axe Warrior The Golden Axe is stolen by Death Adder in his conquest of Firewood. The hero must find the Golden Axe, along with the nine crystals, and use them against Death Adder. Golden Axe: Beast Rider The Golden Axe takes a more story centred role. The Golden Axe was long ago shattered to prevent it from falling into the hands of evil. The first fragments of the Golden Axe (the blade and the staff) are presented to Tyris Flare by Gilius Thunderhead, who instructs her to collect the other pieces of the artefact informing her that only by using the Golden Axe, can she kill Death Adder. Tyris then races against Death Adder's army to find the remaining pieces to repair the axe and restore its power. Death Adder secretly fears the completed Golden Axe as it is his only weakness. Due to this, he has some of his minions searching for the pieces too, and Tyris must fight for the pieces. After a long journey, Tyris restores the Golden Axe and uses it against Death Adder, killing him. Sonic the Comic The sorcerer Blackspell stole the Golden Axe from the king of Yuria to use its power and his magic to revive Dark Guld. After his defeat, Tyris, Gilius and Ax return the axe to the king. In the comic, the Golden Axe is said to have been created with a magic metal from dwarves. Powers and Abilities The wielder of the Golden Axe appears to be granted near invincibility and unlimited power. The axe also appears to allow the user to bring inanimate objects to life, like suits of armor and statues (''Golden Axe and Golden Axe II), curse / possess other humans (Golden Axe III). The Golden Axe can also transform into a sentient golden armor, which appears to be the soul of a God used in its creation that slowly recovered its powers and awakened. (Golden Axe: The Duel) The axe's power also include the ability to make wishes become true (if possible), like cure any illnesss and transformations. Although powerful, the axe's form can be altered, being shown to be able to be melted and shaped into other objects in the ending of Panchos and Zoma. The Golden Axe can kill beings that usually can't be killed by normal means, like Undeads and Demons. (Golden Axe: Beast Rider) Although Sonic the Comic shows that the axe grants the ability to revive the fallen, in Golden Axe: The Duel it is beyond its power, as shown in Jamm's ending. However, in the comic it was used by a necromancer, so it is possible the axe was only needed to make his spell more powerful and work. Gallery GABR Incomplete Golden Axe.png|Incomplete Golden Axe in Golden Axe: Beast Rider Mystical Golden Axe.png|Mystical Golden Axe in Golden Axe: Beast Rider A Piece of the Golden Axe.png|Golden Axe in Golden Axe: Beast Rider GABR Golden Axe.png|Golden Axe in Golden Axe: Beast Rider Blackspell.png|Golden Axe in Sonic the Comic References Category:Weapons Category:Golden Axe: The Duel characters